Thunder and Lightning
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Italy gets scared and Germany struggles to find a way to comfort him.


Italy wandered through the house, jumping and whimpering at every lightning bolt that flashed outside. He finally got to his destination. The kitchen. A midnight snack would calm his screaming nerves. He was sure of it.

Thunder boomed loudly outside, causing Italy to utter a soft "Ve~" in light fear. White flags wouldn't work with thunder and lightning. They would always win.

Italy searched the cupboards for the familiar box labeled _Pasta _in German. Germany organized his cupboards differently than he did at his house in Italy. Finally finding the pasta, he went to the sliding shelf to find the pot to boil water in. He spotted it in the back, laying on top of a pan. The lid leaning neatly against it's side.

Italy reached for the pot, other pans and pots banged next to each other as his hand slowly reached for the pot he needed. He grabbed the lid, put it on the pot before grabbing the handle and lifting the pot. Without thinking, he yanked the pot out fast, bringing other pots and pans with it. Soon enough, pots and pans were scattered on Germany's kitchen floor, an aftermath of them loudly falling off the shelf. Italy silently hoped he didn't wake Germany.

He looked at his scattered mess. Lightning flashed again. He was tempted to just hide under the table for the rest of the storm. Or night. Whichever came first. Thunder roared outside, breaking the wind's nightly howl. The lights were still off, making Italy wonder why he didn't turn them on.

Italy picked the pans and pots up, trying to put them back, _exactly_where they were originally.

The loudest thunder yet screeched outside. Italy completely forgot the pasta and hid under the table in fear.

_About 3 minutes ago... Germany's room_

Loud banging came from the kitchen. Germany growled and got up from his bed. Thunder and lightning could be heard and seen outside. He ignored it on his journey to the kitchen.

_Someone better not be breaking in. _He thought. He passed Italy's door and noticed it was opened. _Dear Gott not tonight._

He continued passed the door and down the stairs. As he entered the dark kitchen, he noticed three things. One, a box of uncooked pasta laying on the counter. Two, there was a clean pot in the sink, the faucet turned on about it, overflowing the pot with water. Three, his shelf with all the pots and pans was opened. He flicked the lights on.

More thunder outside. Only this time,he heard more than thunder. He heard a soft whimpering from under the table. Italy had curled up and laid down under the table.

"Italy?" Germany asked.

Italy looked up from his spot under the table. He blinked blankly as he looked at Germany.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Germany asked the cowering Italian.

"Ve~ I-I was-s-s scared to I came d-down t-to get some p-pasta a-and I m-made a mess," Italy studdered.

Germany sighed and reached for the Italian.

"Come out from under the table," Germany said. "I'm not mad." _As much as I'd love to be. _He added silently to himself.

"You're n-not?" Italy asked. Thunder growled outside again.

Italy curled back into a ball and Germany then noticed the tear tracks on Italy's face.

"Come out from under the table," Germany repeated.

"B-But the Thunder and Lightning will get m-me," Italy said with a small voice, as if not to anger the Thunder and Lightning outside.

Thunder and Lightning. So that's how he got scared.

"The thunder and lightning are not going to get you," Germany assured him.

"B-But the lightning and thunder always win," Italy said.

"They're outside," Germany said, unsure of how to comfort the Italian. "And they are not going to get inside."

"But what if they do?" Italy screeched. Germany didn't think he'd ever seen the Italian so scared. And that was saying something.

"They won't," Germany said. Italy looked as if he didn't believe him. Germany searched for something to say. "And if," Germany started, knowing very well they wouldn't. "They do, I'll protect you."

Italy's eyes went brighter than the sun.

"You will," he squealed.

"Ja," Germany said.

Italy ran into Germany, hugging him. Germany held him up and they- Germany- walked back to Germany's room. Italy clutched Germany's shirt.

Germany climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over them. Italy snuggled closer to

Germany, slowly closing his eyes. He knew that the Thunder and Lightning.


End file.
